marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Slade (Teen Titans)
“''I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest...and neither will you.„~ A hallucination of Slade to Robin Summary '''Slade' is the archenemy of the Teen Titans, who wants them destroyed for his own unknown reasons, and is the main antagonist of Season 1 and Season 2; appearing only as a loyal and devoted minion of the mighty demon Trigon in Season 4. He is also the arch-nemesis of Robin. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''8-C | Low 7-C Name: Slade Wilson Origin: Teen Titans Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human mercenary, Criminal mastermind | Undead human, Herald of Trigon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Makes use of explosive weapons such as bombs), Martial Arts Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Limited Magic | All previous, as well as Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Intangibility, Pyrokinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Limited Power Nullification (Can briefly nullify supernatural powers with a touch, as demonstrated numerous times against Raven), Summoning (Can summon an army of demons), Illusion Creation/Alternate Future Display (Surrounded himself and Raven with a vision of a future where the Earth was nothing but a wasteland and the other Titans had been turned to stone), and Resistance to Time Stop (Raven's time stop failed to work on him) Attack Potency:''' '''Building level+ (Can harm Cyborg and Terra.) | Small Town level (Exponentially stronger than before. Took on all of the Titans at once numerous times, and is capable of defeating each of them with ease. Strong enough to one-shot characters as powerful as Cyborg with a single finger-flick.) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Robin) Lifting Strength:''' '''Superhuman (Superior to Robin) | Class T (Easily broke free from Raven's attempt to restrain him with her powers.) Striking Strength:''' '''Building Class+ | Small Town Class Durability:''' '''Building level+ (Survived fights with and tanked hits from Cyborg. Largely considered Robin a non-threat.) | Small Town level (Was completely unaffected by an amplified attack from Cyborg. By this point, he was capable of shrugging off attacks from every member of the Teen Titans without much issue, to the point that even base Raven failed to do lasting damage to him while angered to the point of attacking without mercy) Stamina:''' Superhuman | Godly. Eventually became much weaker once his body began to deteriorate. Range:' Standard melee range physically. Dozens of meters with weaponry. | Standard melee range physically. Up to several dozen meters with his powers. '''Standard Equipment:' Metal staff, explosives, robots, various others. Intelligence:''' Genius level, master strategist and manipulator. '''Weaknesses: Occasionally arrogant. Has generally shown to be incapable of understanding concepts such as companionship and loyalty, which has led him to underestimate the lengths to which certain opponents have been willing to go in order to save their friends. | Late into the series, his body began to weaken due to his form being temporary and "incomplete". Key: Base | Herald of Trigon